rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice
Beatrice is a Artificial Spirit and was originally introduced as the guardian of the Corridor of Memories and the Forbidden Library which was owned by Roswaal L Mathers and Echidna. She later became the Contract Spirit of Jens until his death. Appearance Beatrice has long cream colored hair that she has tied in two rolls along with blue eyes with a pattern at the center. She wears a frilled dress with pink ribbons, tights, and shoes. A tiny crown lays latched upon the rear right side of her hair, with a butterfly-shaped ribbon joining her cape at her sternum. Personality Beatrice generally looks down on others and is bad at dealing with people who try to get close to her. Despite being full of bravado, she's a lonely person, and is softhearted beyond her perceived stubbornness. She is affectionate towards Pack because of their similarities and favors him over the others in the Roswaal household. History Around 500 years ago Beatrice got created by Echidna. She calls Echidna her mother and never questioned her decisions. Beatrice is never honest with her feelings. She met the original Lewes Meyers and became friends with her, however everything started to change when The Warlock of Acedia Hector attacked the Sanctuary. Echidna was able to fend off his attack however she doubted that she would be able to do it another time. To protect everyone in the Sanctuary, Lewes offered to use herself to speed up the process of putting up the barrier around Sanctuary, Beatrice wasn't able to stop her, and this still hurt her 400 years later, that she lost her first friend. Before Hector could attack again Echidna told Beatrice to use her Door Crossing to connect her library to Roswaal's mansion, as she wanted the knowledge she had collected to survive, Beatrice wanted to stay and help her mother, but Echidna said even if she were to, her chance of wining wouldn't improve much. Echidna told Beatrice to protect the library until "they" showed up to bring her out of the library, she was also given a gospel, an imperfect version of the Book of Wisdom. Throughout the centuries many people tried to take her out of the library, but they were all interested in the knowledge in the Forbidden Library or using Beatrice as she is a great spirit. Beatrice began to close her heart, doubting that "they" would ever show up. Jens irritated her, as he was different from the rest, he wasn't interested in the library or her as a spirit, and so she wanted him to leave the mansion as he would usually causally walk into the library and talk about random stuff. Beatrice was starting to feel again and it scared her. Deep down she wanted Jens to be "they" but she was sure he wasn't and her gospel said nothing about him being "they". The isolation of following her mother's instructions for 400 years eventually got to her and she wanted to be released from her suffering, and as such she became suicidal, she was unable to kill herself, so she wanted someone to do it for her. Jens refused to let her die, he refused to be her "they" who never showed up, and was determined to get her out of the library as her eyes clearly said that she was lonely. After numerous and painful attempts to convince her to leave the library Jens succeeded, and Beatrice became his contract spirit. Abilities Yin Magic: Beatrice is a master at Yin Magic and is capable of casting all Yin Magic, even those that have been long since forgotten by people in the present. Her power is far stronger than Jens's own Yin Magic and she is capable of doing various things through it such as teleporting, freezing time, tearing space, and fixating her existence, however as she is currently low on mana she can't use most of her magic. Contract Spirit: Beatrice is currently contracted with Jens, though according to her he isn't a true Spirit User. She also has a terrible mana consumption rate and formerly got around his by draining mana from people in the mansion using the library as a medium. As she is an Artificial Spirit, she also has several conditions Jens is forced to follow: *Jens cannot form a contract with other Spirits *Beatrice cannot restore mana on her own *Beatrice cannot use the mana in the atmosphere *Beatrice can only drain mana from Jens Trivia Navigation